Conventional weapon and firearm carrying cases for carrying guns, rifles, archery bows, or the like, are utilized to carry, transport or ship such items, and are generally constructed in two different forms. One form has a rigid housing, the other form has a soft-walled, deformable shell formed generally around an outline of the firearm. Each type of case is used for a specific purpose. A rigid case is ideal for shipping and long-term storage, while the deformable case is ideal for portable in-field transportation. As a result, a user is required to own both types of cases and chooses one over the other for certain activities when neither may be individually suited for the activity separately.
Rigid cases are generally formed from a metallic or plastic material having a base and lid connected by an elongated piano-type hinge. The interior is usually filled with a padding material conforming to the interior dimensions to provide cushioning and for securing the contents against movement within the case. This style of case provides increased protection at the expense of size and portability. However, there are several other disadvantages of a rigid case. A rigid case is heavy and non-deformable. As a result, these cases have limited utility, and are best suited for shipping by commercial carrier or for use in long-term storage. Such rigid cases are cumbersome to carry in the field, such as when a hunter must backpack or use an all-terrain vehicle. Further, piano-type hinges are subject to damage when improperly handled during the loading, storage or unloading of the case. The protective capability of a rigid case is compromised when the hinge is damaged.
A soft sided case is commonly formed of a layered composite, for example, a fabric, canvas, leather or leather-like exterior material and a foam or woolen-type of interior. These types of cases are light weight and flexible. Soft sided cases may be easily carried by a hunter in the field. The disadvantage of such soft sided cases is that they do not provide adequate security and protection for the contents during private or commercial shipping. Further, the soft sided cases are not suitable for mounting using brackets to an all-terrain vehicle.
As a result of existing case designs, a user may need to use both cases for an activity in the field. This is not only costly, but cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, a need exists for a protective case that has benefits of a soft case, while at the same time offering the protection of a hard case to provide a case system having multiple capabilities.